


Variant

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, Intoxication, M/M, No Spoilers, Wolfsbane, Wolfsbane Made Them Do It, kinda sex polleny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles experiments with a wolfsbane variant and gets unexpected but not unwelcome results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt via creativitygames.net
> 
> Don't let the first line scare you. The tagged pairing is correct.
> 
> venis_envy reads my stuff before I loose it on the world. Brave girl. I <3 her.

Stiles sucked Scott's dick once.

It was Scott's fifteenth birthday, his dad had let him down—again—so Stiles had liberated a bottle of Jack from his dad's liquor cabinet, and they'd gone out to the preserve and gotten completely trashed.

They'd talked about girls, and sex, and sex with girls. Stiles noticed Scott's boner, and the next thing he knew he was on his knees, sucking as if his life depended on it.

Scott's come was bitter and salty, and Stiles could still taste it, still feel it on the back of his tongue even after he washed his mouth out with whiskey.

They never mentioned it. Scott might have forgotten, but Stiles never believed that. It was awkward for a couple of days, then everything went back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened between them, but neither of them ever brought it up.

Stiles has always been entirely okay with that. Scott's his best friend, and they're as close as brothers. Closer, if you consider some of the siblings he knows. He's never thought of Scott like that, and it happened only because they were blind drunk and horny enough to do _anything_.

Two years later, and Stiles only thinks of it because he's on his knees again, giving the second blow job of his life, and things aren't so very different. It's not Scott's dick in his mouth this time, but the fingers twisted in his hair belong to someone he's become weirdly fond of. He's not drunk, but he is whacked out of his gourd on a wolfsbane variant that, in hindsight, he probably shouldn't have been handling in the first place.

The closest he'd seen to Scott being drunk since he got bitten was at Lydia's birthday party. Stiles took that particular type of wolfsbane, and tweaked it until the effects were theoretically more giggly than hallucinatory.

Theoretically.

Stiles was definitely giggling, the poisonous effects of the wolfsbane eradicated. All that remained was a kind of floaty happiness, like everything was awesome and his fellow test subject was just kind of ohmygodsofuckingpretty, and Stiles had to crawl all over him.

While he was doing that, he felt every muscle tight and straining under his hands and thighs, his werewolf tester having a vastly different reaction from his own.

Derek was hard, panting, reaching out with a need that was easily a twenty out of ten on the arousal scale.

And Stiles was the only one close.

Stiles is a giver, and so, like that night two years ago, he helped a friend out, slithering to his knees, fumbling open Derek's jeans, and sucking him right down while thanking every god of man and werewolves that he thought to trial it before shoving it at Scott and saying 'happy birthday!'

Derek isn't awkward about this at all, not like Scott was. Hell no. Derek lifts Stiles' head, looks down into his eyes as Stiles bobs on his dick, spit running down his chin because he's nothing if not enthusiastic. If he's honest with himself he's been dying to do this again but never had the opportunity with anyone who wasn't his definitely-not-into-guys best friend. While this is only his second blow job, and he's obviously unpracticed, Derek seems to enjoy it, if the noises he's making and the way he arches his neck and closes his eyes and pulls Stiles' mouth back onto him are any indication.

Then Derek says, "I'm gonna come," and tries to guide Stiles off as he circles the base of his dick with his fingers, perhaps preparing to finish the job himself.

Stiles bats at Derek's hand. "Want it," he pants, and sucks the head back into his mouth, pushes down until his eyes water, and gulps.

Derek grunts and jerks his hips, driving the head of his cock into the back of Stiles' throat. "Fuck," he gasps, pulling back, but he's already coming and Stiles is already compensating, swallowing even as his eyes stream. But he's got a smile on his face, because this is awesome, and with all the awkwardness, he'd forgotten how good it felt to get someone off, to make them come.

He slips off, finally, when Derek starts to go soft in his mouth, breaking the string of saliva that joins the tip of Derek's cock and his lower lip with a finger. "Wow," he breathes. He rocks back onto his ass, stretches his legs out in front of him, looks up and watches Derek tuck himself back into his jeans. He's still lightheaded, floaty, and he gazes at Derek with what feels like a ridiculously sappy expression on his face. "You have a really nice dick," he says, and licks his lips.

Derek raises his eyebrows as he's buttoning his jeans and then drops to his knees. "That's a failed test, I'm guessing." He falls forward onto his hands and crawls up and over Stiles' body, pushing him back onto the wooden floor. His lips come down on Stiles' mouth, and he licks in, like he's trying to get a taste of himself.

"I dunno," Stiles pants when they come up for air. "I'm pretty happy with the results."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
